


the mask is peeling

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex Michael had with a masked man at Carnivale was not as anonymous as it seemed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mask is peeling

**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic

Rio, 1997, the middle of Carnival. A masked man at a party off-base; not his target, but a warm-hearted guy with large brown eyes. Up against the wall, rough hands, hard mouths, warm fingers. Buttons popping and teeth nipping, fondling and stroking fingers, thighs roughly placed between knees, fingers caressing aching cocks and mouths opening wide to suck.

Floods of release. Tension. Toes flexing in shoes.

Michael recognized the scent of Sam’s cologne on his own skin, but he bit back his name on a moan, keeping his eyes closed tight, his hands on the straps holding the harlequin mask in place.

Oh yes, he’d remember this. But it would be a private one, kept forever in his private tinderbox. When he needed to remember what heat felt like, what passion felt like? He would recall this and grin to himself, privately, and know that when Sam looked at him and licked his lips he was remembering Rio and feeling it, too.


End file.
